Barraco Armado
by Melyuya Seskata
Summary: Em um programa de TV, Jensen e Jared se confrontam com Dean e Sam e acertam suas contas. Comédia rasgada. Nonsense.


**BARRACO ARMADO.**

—

**Autora:** Melyuya Seskata

**Beta:** Thata Martins ( A Dinda!!!)

**Casal:** Jesus Amado, por onde eu começo? Não há nada explícito, mas há insinuações de **Wincest**, **Padackles**. **Dastiel** no passado distante, Sam/Ruby no passado mais do que distante, e Misha/Cas para quem estiver olhando com cuidado (WTF?).

**Estrelando:** Sam e Dean Winchester, Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Misha Collins e Castiel.

**Avisos:** Por onde eu começo de novo? Há doses altas e não muito saudáveis de NONSENSE! Isso aí, pessoal, nonsense puro. **Crack!fic!** Insinuações de homem pegando homem, e irmão pegando irmão. Sua mãe provavelmente não aprovaria o conteúdo dessa fanfiction!

—

**1.** Supernatural, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Jared, Jensen, _blá, blá, blá, whiskas sachê,_ não me pertence! Mas estou na fila pra fazer um lance por eles. Enquanto isso... Se eles fossem meus, eu não estaria aqui escrevendo fanfics! Dã! Porém, a Melisande Roux é minha propriedade! Tira o olho que nela ninguém encosta!

**2.** Reviews são necessárias! Eu olho o Traffic do FF, então eu sei que você leu! Então me faça feliz e deixe uma review, ou eu vou pensar que isso aqui ficou uma porcaria completa D:

* * *

O rapaz contou até três mostrando os dedos e deu sinal de que estavam no ar. O programa tinha começado.

A apresentadora sorriu para a câmera 1.

- Olá, Sou Melisande Roux e este é Barraco Armado, seu programa de esclarecimentos.

Ela se voltou para a câmera 2.

- Supernatural, a série mais bem sucedida dos últimos anos chegou ao final essa semana. Durante 10 anos, você acompanhou as aventuras dos irmãos Winchester, Dean e Sam, interpretados por nada mais nada menos do que Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki, respectivamente. Foram anos de muita ação, repletos de reviravoltas, demônios, anjos, alienígenas e toda a gama de monstros e seres estranhos. Por outro lado, aqui fora, na vida real, muito se especulou sobre a vida íntima dos dois atores principais. Personagens impactantes, atores marcantes e hoje, em Barraco Armado, da CW, a série Supernatural.

A mulher de cabelos loiros e compridos e maquiagem suave sorriu.

Era ladeada pelos dois personagens à sua direita, e pelos atores à sua esquerda.

- Boa Noite, Dean, Sam. Jensen, Jared. – Ela girou na cadeira para cumprimentar a todos por igual. – Como estão todos? Preparados?

Os quatro responderam palavras curtas de cumprimento e acenaram com a cabeça positivamente.

- Bem... Vamos começar com você Dean. Uma jaqueta de couro, um carro desejado por homens e mulheres e uma vida cheia de ação. Como você gostaria de iniciar nossa conversa?

Dean, que matinha uma perna em cima da outra, sentou direito e ajeitou a jaqueta de couro.

- Gostaria de ter uma conversa franca com o senhor Ackles. Tenho uma pergunta para meu intérprete. Jensen. – Ele sorriu para o homem loiro sentado do outro lado. – Por que você é tão delicado?

O ator, que estivera todo esse tempo olhando para a câmera com seu sorriso de modelo, se voltou para Dean com a testa franzida e um sorriso pregado nos lábios.

- Quê? _Delicado?_ – Jensen fingiu por um momento não ter entendido o que Dean quis dizer com aquilo. Que absurdo! – Que tipo de pergunta idiota é essa?

- Eu acho que é um tipo bem óbvio de pergunta, Jen. – Jared murmurou para o amigo, recebendo em resposta o olhar cortante do loiro.

- Eu não sou delicado. - Ele respondeu, engrossando a voz. - Eu acho que você me confundiu com seu irmão.

Sam deu um pulo pra frente.

- Ei! Delicado umas pinóias! Eu não...

Dean colocou a mão na perna de Sam, dando tapinhas tranquilizadores.

- Deixa comigo, Sammy. – Ele sorriu novamente e se voltou para Ackles. – Delicado, sim. Quase uma moça de tão delicado. Eu lembro quando nós começamos. Você usava rosa, pelo amor de Deus! Eu te fiz muito bem. Mudei completamente seu guarda-roupa...

Sam deu uma risadinha e relaxou na cadeira, encarando a dupla de atores.

- Quero ver escapar dessa... Acklleessss. – Fez uma careta.

- Hey! Eu só usava cor-de-rosa porque eu estava muito seguro da minha sexualidade! Não preciso ficar agindo feito um... Um brutamonte pra mostrar que sou macho. – Jensen retrucou, sorrindo venenosamente logo em seguida. - Aliás, nem agindo feito um brutamonte você consegue mostrar que é macho. Só consegue mesmo é dar a ideia de que está _compensando._ Alguma coisa que você queira nos dizer, Dean? - Jensen cruzou os braços, empinando o nariz. - Eu é que te fiz muito bem. Se não fosse pela minha aparência, suas cantadas baratas não teriam funcionado nem com alguém que tivesse níveis muito baixos de auto-estima.

Dean sorriu de uma orelha a outra sem se deixar abater.

- Claro, Ackles. Eu realmente preciso confessar isso. Eu sempre compensei. Você tem razão. Eu compensei meu intérprete ser um gay enrustido... Vocês - Ele se virou para a câmera, falando com os telespectadores. – hão de convir que é muito difícil ter esse shape – Ele apontou para o próprio rosto - e ainda assim passar uma imagem máscula... - Dean abriu os braços e virou o rosto para Sam. – Eu fiz o que eu podia, cara. Mas foi impossível.

- Olha, Dean... Não fica assim, cara. As fãs sabem que vocês só têm o rosto em comum. – Sam fez cara de pesar.

Jensen resistiu à vontade insana de mostrar a Dean com quantos socos é que se quebrava um rosto. Sam era a pessoa com problemas em controlar sua raiva ali, e não ele.

- Gay enrustido?! Não era eu usando calcinha cor-de-rosa e _gostando,_ lembra, Dean? - Jensen rebateu, encarando Dean como se olhares pudessem matar. – E depois eu é que sou o enrustido da história!

- Boa, Jen! – Jared disse ao seu amigo, sorrindo com um pouco de orgulho.

Antes que Dean pudesse abrir a boca, Melisande aplacou os ânimos.

- Calma, rapazes. Vamos deixar a parte da calcinha pra o final. – Ela riu. – Você tem muita coisa pra explicar, Dean, seu malandrinho! – Apontou o dedo e o sacudiu com jocosidade. - Vamos agora falar um pouco dos outros dois participantes dessa história. Jared, você tem alguma pergunta ou comentário para o Sam aqui?

A mulher apontou com a caneta para o irmão mais novo.

Jensen manteve o nariz empinado, satisfeito por ter sido o último a dar a palavra. Ele olhou para o amigo, que parecia estar pensando numa pergunta.

- Hum... – De repente o moreno sorriu, todo dentes. – Você sente falta de dormir na mesma cama que seu irmão?

Fez uma pausa.

- Como quando vocês eram crianças. – Ele emendou, e sua expressão era a de mais pura inocência.

Sam estampou uma expressão zangada.

- Claro... Muito... Mas não tanto quanto você deve sentir falta de dormir com seu amiguinho – apontou para Jensen. Fez uma pausa e sorriu. – Como quando você era solteiro.

Dean fez uma careta como se tivesse levado um soco no meio das pernas. Colocou a mão na boca, contendo um grito imaginário.

- Porra, Sam... Essa doeu em mim. Quero morrer seu amigo.

Samuel apenas degustou a própria saliva com certo descaso e um olhar para o nada.

- Ora, ora, _Sammy,_ não há motivos para ficarmos agressivos um com o outro. – Jared comentou sorrindo, completamente inocente. – Você anda muito mal humorado. É por que depois do seu caso com a Ruby seu irmão resolveu que faria greve de sexo definitiva?

Jared fingiu pensar por um instante.

- Ou foram os chifres que ganhou? Porque, sério, aquela relação dele com o Castiel é _bem_ suspeita. O peso dos seus chifres deve dar uma tremenda dor de cabeça, não é?

- Não tanto quanto os seus... – Sam olhou as unhas... – Você não acha incrível como sr. Ackles aí é chegado ao Michael e ao Tom? Eu cheguei a comentar com o Dean - não foi Dean? - que em breve poderíamos contar com um Supercaçador que veste as cuecas em cima da roupa... Afinal, não tardaria a termos um supervilão, pior que o próprio Lu... Alias... É outro Lu! – Fez cara de espanto. – Luthor! Ou será... Sua testa deve estar bem dolorida... Realmente deve ter aumentando bastante esse peso quando sua esposa contratou um _personal_ _trainer_, né, Jared? Um bem maior que você... Por que será??? Não anda comparecendo??? Anda jantando fora?

Jared estava pouco se lixando se a pessoa com problemas para controlar a raiva ali era Sam e não ele. Quando deu por si, já tinha partido pra cima do Winchester mais novo. Aquele caçadorzinho de meia tigela! Jared ia ensinar pra ele o que...!

- Jared, não! – Ele só parou quando Jensen o impediu, se levantando junto com o moreno e o puxando de volta. Jared respirou fundo, olhando para o loiro, que tinha as duas mãos no ombro do maior. – Não vale a pena. Ele só está tentando te provocar porque é fato que o Castiel pegou o Dean. Isso é dor de cotovelo.

Jared olhou feio para Sam, tornando a se sentar ao lado de Jensen e resistindo à vontade doida de arrancar aquela expressão da cara de Sam a base de socos.

- Pelo menos eu estou jantando em algum lugar, diferente de você. – Jared retrucou rispidamente, e demorou apenas alguns segundos para ele se tocar o que é que tinha acabado de dizer...

Sam gargalhou.

- Ô, Ackles! Todo mundo sabe que você pertence ao pateta aí, mas que história é essa do meu irmão com Castiel??? O anjo é nosso amigo, idiota!

Dean sacudiu e puxou a manga de Sam.

- Deixa quieto, irmão.

- Que deixa quieto o quê, Dean! O sujeito fica insinuando coisas a respeito de vocês dois e você não vai falar nada? Falo eu!

Melisande resolveu, nesse instante, intervir.

- Mas nosso programa hoje está muito animado! Eu tinha certeza que Supernatural nos daria muito assunto. Então vamos dar mais um giro nos assuntos. - Ela bateu as fichas na mesa e olhou algo nelas. - Ah, sim! - Se voltou para sua direita. - Dean! Você tem uma notificação a dar?

O Winchester sorriu.

- Exatamente, querida. A notificação é para aquele cara ali. – Dean levantou, tirou um cartão do bolso e com dois passos entregou a Jensen Ackles. – É o cartão do meu advogado. Estou processando você por danos morais. Era para eu ser muito mais másculo e sexualmente decidido. Se um ator mais hétero, tipo... - Ele pensou um pouco. - A.J Buckleyv ou o Shemmar Moore, por exemplo, tivesse me interpretado, eu não seria o alvo dessas fics malucas. A culpa é sua e vou tirar tudo o que você tem. Até o Icarus. Eu gosto daquele cachorro.

O queixo de Jensen tinha ido parar no chão. Ele encarava do cartão para Dean. Cartão, Dean. Cartão, Dean de volta. Ele não tinha ideia do que falar e sua expressão era a de mais puro choque.

- O quê?! – Sua voz saiu menos grossa que o normal. – Você... Você não pode fazer isso!

- Que absurdo! – Jared interveio, mas um sinal de Jensen foi o suficiente para o moreno não avançar sobre o outro loiro.

- Deixa meu cachorro fora disso, seu cretino! – Jensen disse entre os dentes, jogando o cartão no chão e o pisoteando, desejando que o cartão fosse o rosto de Dean. Quando terminou, ele encarou Dean nos olhos, apontando ameaçadoramente o dedo indicador na direção do rosto do outro. – Você... Você vai se arrepender disso! Eu vou... Eu vou te processar por calúnia e... E tirar o Impala de você!

- É, e daí a gente vai tacar fogo no carro! – Jared exclamou, sorrindo feito um maluco.

- Como é que é??? – Dean deu um pulo, e se não fosse Sam o segurar pela cintura ele teria agredido mesmo Jensen – Nem em sonhos você toca na minha menina!!!

- Dean! Deixa que eu cuido disso. – Sam empurrou o irmão para trás. – Em que se baseia essa sua acusação, senhor Ackles??? Porque meu irmão e o advogado dele têm toda uma base de dados. Provas contundentes de que se outro ator o tivesse interpretado, muitas coisas não teriam acontecido. Como, por exemplo, ele sempre estar envolvido sexualmente com outros homens nas histórias daqueles fãs malucos. Tendo em vista o caso notório existente entre o senhor e seu parceiro, chega-se à conclusão que foi a partir de vocês que surgiu toda essa onda de Wincest. Portanto, como podem ver, temos provas.

- Sabe o que você faz com essas provas contundentes, Sam? Enfia onde o sol não brilha! – Jared disse a Sam, apertando os punhos. – O único motivo pra ficarem achando que essa coisa toda de Padackles é fato, é por causa de vocês dois enrustidos com sua relação incestuosa! Qual é, isso ficou provado em Sex and Violence!

- Chega, Sam! É muito simples. Não precisa de muita palavra não. Os viadinhos aí vieram com a fama e nós é que deitamos na cama. Vão se fuder de verde, azul e amarelo! Danos morais, sim! E já que é assim, apropriação indébita, calúnia e difamação. Vou arrancar seu couro, Ackles. – Dean apontou para o ator. – E o seu também, Padamonstro! Vou caçar vocês, salgar e queimar!

Dean fez um gesto obsceno.

- Ah, seu filho da puta! – Foi o que Jensen disse antes de partir pra cima de Dean, pra valer mesmo. Se ele estivesse preocupado em pensar com racionalidade agora, teria chegado à conclusão de que não era uma boa ideia fazer aquilo. – Eu vou te mostrar quem é o viadinho aqui, seu desgraçado! – Ele disse, dando um soco bem dado no rosto do outro loiro.

Dean reagiu imediatamente. Os dois se atracaram, mas os seguranças do programa entraram correndo e os separaram...

- Uau!!! Vejo que temos dois brigões aqui!!! Meninos!!! – A apresentadora ralhou. – Ai, ai, ai... Assim vocês se matam e não chegamos ao final do programa. – Ela se virou para a câmera 1. – Enquanto nossos convidados se recompõem, vamos refazer os passos que os trouxeram até aqui.

"De um lado temos Dean e Sam Winchester, que acusam Jensen Ackles de ter desmoralizado a masculinidade de Dean. Dean está processando Jensen por dano morais, mas deixou escapar – e a mulher sorriu de forma como se fosse contar um segredo espetacular – que, além disso, pretende entrar com um processo por calúnia e difamação. Dean e Sam também acusam Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki de terem um romance gay que extrapolou a realidade e invadiu a série, fomentando o movimento que todos conhecemos como Pró-Wincest."

"Ainda há pouco, nossos convidados saíram no tapa. Mas deixamos o melhor para o final. As escopetas e motosserras, daqui a pouco, serão distribuídas aos nossos queridos... Ligue para nós. Diga para nós para quem você vai torcer! – Ela se voltou para a câmera 2. – Bem... Agora que nossos convidados parecem mais calmos... Jensen... Você gostaria de perguntar algo aos Winchesters?"

Foi necessário todo um autocontrole, que ele nem sabia que tinha, para Jensen não partir para cima de Dean de novo. Jensen se manteve sentado, e durante alguns segundos encarou o outro loiro como se olhares tivessem a capacidade de fritar cérebros, para só então sorrir polidamente. Aquele sorriso bonito e meio perigoso.

- Sim, eu gostaria de perguntar algo. Mas só ao Dean. – Jensen disse. – Como, diabos, _Shemmar Moore_ faria um Dean melhor que o meu? Aliás, como diabos Shemmar Moore serviria para fazer um Dean, _ponto final?_

Jared parecia estar tentando se lembrar quem raios Shemmar Moore era.

- Porque, até onde eu me lembro, Shemmar Moore é negro. E a menos que Mary tenha pulado o muro e colocado uns chifres no John, seria impossível para ele fazer um Dean! – Jensen explicou, com uma pontada, que mais parecia uma facada, de veneno em seu tom de voz. Jared finalmente se lembrou de quem era.

- Ah, o Morgan, de Criminal Minds? Wow! – Ele encarou Dean, e depois Sam, sorrindo de uma maneira falsa. – Oh, parece que o Sam não é o único Winchester chifrudo dessa série!

Dean se levantou, mas Sam o deteve.

- Calminha, Dean. – Disse, respirando fundo. – Isso não vai levar a nada. Os idiotas emperraram nessa coisa de chifres a ponto de colocar nossa mãe na história...

- A mãe não vale, seus vermes! – Dean cuspiu.

-... Porque eles não têm armas. São eles que vão perder no processo. Eles estão errados. E sabem disso. – Sam tocou o rosto de Dean com carinho. – respira fundo. Eu vou fazer o mesmo. E eles que se ferrem... Depois o Jared pode perguntar ao Jensen como foram as férias na casa do Misha...

Sam olhou para o teto cheio de refletores e em seguida lançou um olhar bem inocente em direção aos dois atores.

Dean pareceu se lembrar de algo e do nada começou a rir.

- Pois eu te digo, Jensen! – Ele se curvou para frente, sem fôlego – Que Shemmar não teria férias tão boas quanto as suas!

Sam tentou se controlar. Olhou dentro dos olhos de Jared.

- Eu respondo seu comentário, Padalecki... Há uma chuva de chifres dentro de SPN...

- Férias na casa do Misha?! – O moreno perguntou, sentindo o sangue ferver nas veias. Ele encarou o loiro, ao seu lado, de maneira acusatória. – Do que diabos eles estão falando, Jensen?

Jensen olhou assustado para o amigo. E naquele minuto, Jared tinha se esquecido completamente do significado da palavra "discrição". Ele só conseguia sentir raiva, possessão e mais alguma coisa quase doida dentro dele: _Ciúme._

- Que coisa é essa de férias na casa do Misha, hein?!

- Hey! Não fui eu que o Misha curvou em público, tá?! Em público, Jared! – Jensen se defendeu, visivelmente ofendido só por Jared considerar a teoria doida de Misha e ele juntos. – E... Pelo amor de Deus, é claro que não é verdade! Eles estão querendo nos jogar um contra o outro!

Jared respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, encarando os dois irmãos com mais raiva ainda porque, por culpa deles, tinha deixado escapar em público que sentia ciúmes de Jensen Ackles. E se suas fãs malucas surtavam com meros olhares, imagina o que fariam com isso.

- Eles estão blefando. – Jensen disse, encarando os dois com mais raiva ainda. – O único corno manso dessa história é você, Sam. Ou nem passou pela sua cabeça que seu irmão anda corrompendo o anjinho da série pelas suas costas? Ele não te contou das visitas noturnas que o Cas faz a ele? Ou daquela história de _"Você não pode morrer virgem, Cas"?_

- Dean... - Samuel voltou para o irmão, que olhava para o nada. – Diga que ele está mentindo.

- Hum... Estávamos em pleno apocalipse, Sammy... O mundo estava acabando... Você andava estranho... – Dean bateu na perna, impaciente. - Mas já acabou.

Sam parecia que ia ter uma síncope.

- Você me traiu com um anjo? Com um maldito anjo???

Dean espremeu os lábios.

- Você me traiu com um demônio! Com um maldito demônio...

Dean se voltou para o par à sua frente.

- Pelo menos eu TIVE, não estou tendo mais.

Sam tinha um olhar assassino...

- Eu vou matar Castiel.

Melisande aproveitou a deixa.

- AH... Mas eis que chegou o momento de nossa participação especial. Uma salva de palmas para Misha Collins e Castiel, O Anjo do Senhor.

- É um titulo imponente, devo admitir. – Dean cochichou para Sam.

- Não vai valer de nada quando eu acabar com ele. - Sam parecia que ia meter uma bala na cabeça morena a qualquer momento.

Os dois homens morenos acenaram para o público pequeno que batia muitas palmas e depois para a câmera.

Castiel de maneira tímida e meio abobada. Misha como se estivesse em casa.

Os dois se sentaram.

Misha do lado de Jared e Castiel do lado de Dean. Mas Sam levantou e se sentou entre eles.

Melisande sorriu.

- Pois bem, vejamos. – Ela leu alguma coisa em sua ficha. – Boa noite, Misha. Então, foi comentado sobre um possível envolvimento entre você e nosso Jensen aqui. O que você tem a declarar?

Misha parou de acenar para a plateia e sorriu galanteador para a entrevistadora.

- Ah, sério? Eu e o Jenny aqui? – Ele perguntou, olhando de esguelha para Jensen e ignorando os olhares assassinos que os dois lhe lançaram. Jensen por causa do apelido irritante que Misha usou e Jared porque... Bom, por motivos óbvios já citados anteriormente.

Misha riu.

- Ah não, não. Não temos nada e nunca tivemos. Se bem que eu tentei convencer os dois a participarem de um _threesome_ comigo no meio, tá me entendendo? Mas o olhar de psicopata que o Sasquatch aqui me lançou no dia deixou bem claro que o cara é possessivo ao cubo. Ele não divide, o que é uma pena. – Misha fingiu pensar um pouco, dando uma risadinha no final. Nesse meio tempo, Jensen lançou um olhar acusatório a Jared, como se dissesse _"Viu? Eu disse que não era verdade!"_ – Eu tive que dizer que estava brincando ou juro que o Jared tentaria deslocar meu maxilar só pela sugestão!

Ele continuou rindo um pouco, como se tivesse contado uma piada muito engraçada. Então ele parou de rir de repente, encarando o outro moreno em frente a ele, que não era o mais alto dos três. Ele sorriu todo galanteador, saindo do seu lugar e se sentando ao lado de Castiel.

- Olha só, veja quem temos aqui! – Misha disse, apoiando seu braço no encosto do sofá. – Você vem sempre aqui?

Ele não esperou resposta, perguntou direto e sério:

- Machucou?

Castiel olhou espantado para Misha.

Seu olhar correu do braço em cima do seu ombro até o outro par de olhos azuis que o mirava.

- Dean? – Castiel voltou o rosto para o homem loiro. – O que ele quer saber exatamente?

Samuel ainda tinha a cara fechada. Foi ele a responder:

- Pergunte ao próprio, Castiel. – Dean chegou a abrir a boca, mas o irmão apontou um dedo. – Calado. Sem um pio!

Castiel voltou a encarar o ator moreno.

- Machucou? O quê? Do que você está falando?

Misha sorriu de uma maneira perigosa, cheia de malícia. Seu olhar denunciava puramente más intenções. E todo esse olhar estava direcionado diretamente a Castiel.

- Eu perguntei se machucou... Quando você caiu do céu, meu anjo. – Misha disse, sorrindo de maneira sacana, e chegando mais perto de Castiel. - Alguém já te falou que você tem uma voz muito profunda, intensa? Sexy, eu diria. Isso, _sexy, _sensual. Já pensou em trabalhar com sexo pelo telefone? – Misha perguntou, chegando mais e mais perto. Quando viu que não conseguiria ficar mais perto, ele apoiou sua mão na coxa de Castiel de maneira sugestiva. – Porque, colega, você ia fazer um tremendo sucesso!

Seus olhos azuis fixaram-se no outro par de olhos azuis.

- Eu mesmo ligaria toda noite...

Castiel engasgou e começou a tossir.

Dean levantou para tentar ajudá-lo, mas Sam foi mais rápido, já que estava ao lado. Levantou o anjo e começou a dar tapas violentos nas costas de Castiel.

Misha olhava meio atarantado para a cena.

Dean sacudiu a cabeça.

- Sammy! Você está espancado o Cas. Larga ele! – Dean segurou um dos braços do anjo. – Vamos, Sam. Larga.

- Não. Larga você! – Samuel puxou o braço do homem.

- Larga! – Dean puxou o outro braço.

- Larga você! – Samuel deu um arrancão.

- Porra, Sammy! – Dean puxou com mais força.

Castiel olhava de um para o outro assustado.

- Eu tenho uma solução pra isso: Larguem os dois! – Misha interveio e, dando um chute bem dado nas partes íntimas de Dean, fez o loiro soltar Castiel. Aproveitando o momento de distração de Sam, ele tirou Castiel de perto dos dois, o puxando por aquele casaco que o anjo usava sempre e que já devia ter vida própria.

Passou seu braço ao redor dos ombros do Anjo do Senhor, olhando-o de perto.

- Você está bem? Cara, como você consegue conviver com esses dois malucos é um mistério pra mim. – Misha comentou, sorrindo.

Jared sussurrou para Jensen, que tinha um sorriso maníaco nos lábios enquanto assistia a expressão de dor no rosto de Dean:

- Sou só eu ou você também ficou com vontade de escrever uma fanfic Misha/Cas sobre isso?

O olhar que Jensen lançou em sua direção soava muito com um _"Você caiu da cama e bateu a cabeça hoje?"._

Dean tinha uma das mãos entre as pernas. Ele apontou para Misha.

- Te pego lá fora! – sussurrou entre os dentes.

- Não antes de mim. – Samuel cresceu desmedidamente. – Como você ousa machucar meu irmão?!

Os dois já iam partir para cima do ator moreno quando Melisande surgiu bem no meio deles.

Ela saiu puxando Castiel dos braços de Misha.

- Fique aqui do meu ladinho, Anjo. Estamos entrando na parte final do programa e teremos agora a participação da platéia.

O público ficou eufórico.

- Quem chegar primeiro ao microfone quando eu disser "Já" pode fazer uma pergunta aos nossos queridos.

Melisande fez suspense.

Abriu a boca para falar e depois a fechou.

Abriu mais uma vez.

Fez aquele joguinho durante um tempo e do nada mandou:

-Já!!

Vinte pessoas correram até o local do microfone, mas apenas duas mulheres conseguiram segurá-lo e agora lutavam por ele a toque de garras, mordidas e puxões de cabelos.

Melisande revirou os olhos.

- Detesto quando empata. - comentou com Castiel, que olhava com um pouco de asco a cena famigerada. – EI, MACACADA! – O assovio de Melisande paralisou todo o estúdio. As duas mulheres levantaram do chão, mas sem largar o microfone. – Bem... Já que as duas pegaram, vou ser magnânima hoje e permitir que cada uma faça uma pergunta, ok? Ei, você, baixinha. Como é seu nome?

- Dartmoor – Ela respondeu, puxando o microfone da mão da outra mulher, que fez cara de deboche.

- Certo, Dartmoor.

- Miss! Miss Dartmoor. – A mulher corrigiu. – Para você Miss. Dartmoor só para os meninos...

Melisande revirou os olhos.

- Certo, MISS! Para quem é sua pergunta e qual é ela???

Miss passou a mão pelo cabelo castanho, tentando arrumá-lo, já que aquela gigante tinha bagunçado todo seu penteado estiloso com aqueles puxões. Fez cara de pouco caso para a outra mulher enorme que estava ao lado dela, empinando o nariz. Ela sorriu então, olhando os garotos.

- Ahm... Na verdade eu queria fazer um comentário para o Dean antes de perguntar qualquer coisa. – Ela disse, encarando o loiro que estava usando jaqueta de couro. – Dean, você caiu e bateu a cabeça? Como diabos você foi me pegar o Castiel, sendo que você tinha tudo isso aí ao seu dispor?! Que pecaaaado!

Ela disse, apontando para Sam na hora do "tudo isso aí", como se quisesse dar ênfase na coisa, deixando clara toda sua indignação.

- Nada contra você, Misha. Eu sei que o rosto é o mesmo, mas você tem um charme todo especial que justificaria a traição. – Ela se justificou, e antes que pudessem dizer a ela para fazer logo uma pergunta e parar de avacalhar os convidados, ela continuou a falar: - Bom... Minha pergunta é para os dois ali. Sammy. Dean. O que realmente aconteceu quando vocês foram parar na prisão, na 2º temporada de Supernatural? Dean, você teve que ser a vadia do Sam?

Dean engasgou e foi a vez dele tossir descontroladamente.

Samuel apenas sorriu de canto.

O mais velho tentou se controlar. Pôs as mãos na cintura e encarou a mulher.

- Você não acha que está querendo saber demais não???

- Eu poderia responder essa. - Jensen disse, sorrindo de lado. - Eu poderia responder essa por ele com todo o prazer.

Dean já estava no limite.

- Cala a boca, seu filho da puta! Olha aqui, garota. Meta-se com sua vida!

Samuel postou o braço sobre os ombros de Dean.

- Pois eu adorei a Miss! Ela é uma garota sincera e corajosa. Eu respondo pra você, Miss. Dean sempre foi, é e sempre será minha vadia...

Dean empurrou Sam com força.

- Eu vou quebrar a sua cara, Sammy!

Castiel caminhou e entrou entre os dois.

- Nós poderíamos ir embora? Isso aqui está parecendo uma filial do inferno...

- Nãoooo! E eu? – A outra mulher, a mais alta, arrancou o microfone das mãos da baixinha. – Eu tenho direito a uma pergunta, não tenho?

Melisande olhava para a meia dúzia de homens que pareciam prestes a se engalfinhar.

- Minha filha, acho bom você ser rápida... A coisa não vai durar muito tempo, não... Qual é seu nome, pra quem é a pergunta e qual é a dita, por favor.

A segunda mulher sorriu.

- Meu nome é Galatea, Gah para qualquer um dos seis... – sorriso malicioso – Minha pergunta é para todos vocês. Como é que vocês conseguem conviver os seis e não terminarem numa imensa cama numa orgia homo desenfreada??? AHHHH, quando acontecer, se acontecer, posso assistir???

– Galatea! – Melisande ralhou. – Uma pergunta pra um deles. Não para todos.

A mulher fez cara de aborrecida.

- Ok. Então minha pergunta é para o Jared. – Ela olhou o teto e depois deu uma piscada para a mulher do lado. – Você sente tesão em ver uma mulher pequena, magra, quase uma boneca de tão frágil, gritando de dor? Porque você há de convir, Jared... A Sandy e a Genevieve, mesmo tendo dilatação vaginal, não aguentaria isso tudo – ela apontou para o meio das pernas do ator mais alto. – sem darem alguns bons gritos né? Só o Jensen mesmo... Acho que ele é mais compatível.

- Putz, é mesmo! – Misha disse. – Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso antes! Dá-lhe Jensen, só você mesmo pra aguentar o tranco!

E nisso ele caiu numa risada histérica, enquanto Jared ia atrás da garota tirar satisfações porque, sério? Aquilo só podia ser um complô contra sua pessoa. Jensen, assistindo Jared correr atrás da garota alta, ficou ali parado com uma baita expressão de horror em seu rosto bonito.

- Espera aí, quem disse que eu sou o passivo da relação?! – Ele perguntou horrorizado, para ninguém em especial.

Misha recobrou o fôlego e respondeu por ele:

- São suas feições delicadas, sua boca de Angelina Jolie e os cílios longos demais. Sem falar que você anda de um jeito meio... Como se tivesse passado a noite anterior cavalgando em alguma coisa. – Ele disse pensativo.

Jensen o encarou com puro ódio e estava avançando em Misha no segundo seguinte. Enquanto isso, Jared ainda tentava alcançar Galatea no meio da multidão, e Miss puxou uma foto do bolso, que era de Sam jogando o Dean na parede, e disse aos Winchesters:

- Hey, será que dá pra vocês autografarem isso pra mim? Ah, Sam, você poderia escrever que o Dean sempre será sua vadia aqui?

- O quê???

Dean gritou de indignação e começou a caminhar com passos de formiga em direção a Miss.

- Você não vai deixar? – A mulher balançou a cabeça desolada. No instante seguinte estava correndo em torno do sofá, sendo perseguida por um Dean assassino.

Sam, como se estivesse esperando a oportunidade, se voltou para Jensen.

- Agora, nós. – Ele partiu para cima de Jensen e os dois se engalfinharam bem no meio do tablado principal.

Misha se desvencilhou de Jensen e aproveitou para chegar perto de Castiel e sussurrar algo em seu ouvido. Algo que o fez arregalar os olhos e depois sorrir bem vermelho, totalmente sem graça.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça de forma positiva e Misha, com o sorriso mais sacana da face da terra, o puxou pela mão, saindo da bagunça que havia virado o estúdio.

- Bem, como podemos ver... – Melisande olhou para trás, para o barraco que rolava. Depois se concentrou na câmera 1 novamente – O Barraco foi Armado. Houve vários esclarecimentos hoje e estamos felizes por, mais uma vez, termos elucidado as dúvidas dos telespectadores... – Uma cadeira voou por cima da apresentadora, que abaixou a cabeça e continuou falando como se tudo aquilo fosse normal. Jared veio correndo e se jogou, de lado, em algo que estava no chão e escapava da câmera. Ouviu-se um grito de dor. – Semana que vem, em seu Barraco Armado, teremos a supersérie médica, House M.D. Vamos nos divertir com Hugh Laurie e Gregory House esclarecendo todas as nossas dúvidas. – Um sofá veio rolando de fundo e passou do lado da câmera. – Até lá. - Um elefante barriu e passou em marcha alta atrás de Melisande. – Vocês ficam com... O Barraco Armado!

Ela saiu da frente da câmera, quase fugida, enquanto o público e os entrevistados saiam todos no tapa.

A coisa foi ficando cada vez mais violenta.

As letrinhas começaram a subir.

Melisande apareceu novamente, passando a mão na garganta num sinal efusivo de corte.

Finalmente a tela escureceu.

* * *

**Fim.**


End file.
